


To the Future

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River and Jayne discuss the past and the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Future

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "it's all in the past"

“You have no need to be nervous, Jayne-Man,” said River, as they walked back to the ship from their dinner in town. “I have already agreed that this is an appropriate time in our relationship for the instigation of sexual intercourse. Plus, you have already seen me naked.”

“Didn’t know you then,” Jayne protested.

“Thought I was cute,” said River, then paused. “Has his opinion changed?”

“’Course not!” said Jayne. “Fact is, I like all of you now, not just your outsides.”

River grinned and took his hand. “He is very sweet. Sweeter than she deserves.”

“Hey, now,” said Jayne. “Didn’t we agree not to talk about that? Weren’t in your right mind, then, Crazy Girl. All them thoughts that weren’t yours in your head. And I didn’t give you much reason to trust me, did I?”

“She trusts him now,” said River, as _Serenity_ came into view, set down at the end of the canyon. “Claims of materialism were only diversion, to hide his true heart, _thump, thump_ , make him look tough.”

“I’ll have you know I _am_ tough,” Jayne protested. “Gotta be, to keep up with a Crazy Ninja Girl like you.”

River laughed. “If he had said, when we met, that she would love him one day, she would have called _him_ crazy.”

Jayne grinned. “Maybe I am. Crazy ‘bout you. No more talkin’ about this stuff, now, River. Past is past and oughta stay that way.”

“Agreed,” said River. “Let us discuss our future.”

Jayne let down the ship’s ramp. “Let’s.”

THE END


End file.
